


The Unforgiven

by vici_diem



Category: Arkham Knight - Fandom, Batman - Fandom, DC Comics, DCEU, Jason Todd - Fandom, Red Hood and the Outlaws, batman arkham knight
Genre: Arkham Knight, Batman - Freeform, Bruce Wayne - Freeform, DC comics - Freeform, DCEU - Freeform, F/M, Jason Todd - Freeform, Nightwing - Freeform, Red Hood - Freeform, Red Hood and the Outlaws - Freeform, batman arkham knight - Freeform, richard john grayson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 08:01:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11801838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vici_diem/pseuds/vici_diem
Summary: You're Jason Todd's best buddy. You both grew up in the streets, spent most moments of your lives together. Hell, romance were starting to spark between the two of you, until you found out that he's actually the infamous Arkham Knight. This is what happen:





	The Unforgiven

“Fuck!” he shouted, dropping the bloody needle on the wooden floor of his apartment. He bent down to grab the tiny fucking needle, wincing at the sharp pain in his ribs as he do so. 

Blood was everywhere, but he didn’t care. His bedsheets are covered with blood. His clothes and helmet were thrown on the ground, as if he couldn’t care less where they ended up in. ‘Why the fuck did I do this again?’ he wondered out loud. 

He took a swig of the expensive bourbon he stole from Bruce, hoping that the alcohol would ease the pain. One would’ve thought that given his occupation, he would be used to this by now. But the only thing he get used to, is the sight of the injuries and how his hands were no longer shaking as he stitched himself. If I didn’t love blowing assholes’ heads off, he thought, I could’ve been a surgeon. The thought amuses him so much, he started to laugh, only to stop when a sharp pain hits his ribs. 

The pain, though. He would never get used to it. It ranges every night. Emotional pain, he could handle, most of the time. Physical pain, fuck. He hated the thought of having to go home almost every night to sort out the mess the fuckers did to him, when all he craved for now, was just to lie on the bed and hibernate for a few years. Maybe a century. 

Halfway through the stitching of the wound, a breeze caress his naked back, sending shivers down his spine. He ignored it. Or at least he tried to, until he could feel a presence behind him. A familiar one at that. ‘Ah, great, whose ghost is trying to haunt me now?’ he thought, turning to see if his instincts had failed him once again tonight. 

A figure of a woman stands in front of the window, holding up the helmet that belongs to the infamous Arkham Knight. The same helmet he had carelessly thrown on the floor. From where he was sitting on, she still looked the same. Her straight raven-black hair, her ghostly pale skin, the dark circles under her eyes that made her look like she came straight out of a horror film. And as if she didn’t look so much like Death, she was still wearing black. Black shirt, black jeans, black boots. It had always been black for her, as he tried to scour through his mind of a rare time when she wore something other than black. 

“What the fuck is this you little shit?” she demanded, breaking his trance. 

He gave her a nonchalant shrug, then reply, “It’s a helmet.”

“And what the fuck happened to you?” she asked, jutting out her chin to point at his injuries. 

“Stuff.” he replied, biting the string off, dumped the needle on the bedside table and reached for the bourbon. 

As he was about to get a grip on the bottle, her hand reached it first, depriving him of his long-awaited relief. His hand curled into a fist, as it started to tremble with anger and annoyance. ‘Out of all days…’, he groaned. 

“Explain this.” she commanded, holding up the helmet with one hand, while taking a swig of his precious bourbon on the other. 

“I don’t owe you anything.” he replied, getting up, trying to reach for the bottle that is a few gulps away from being empty. 

She move backwards, then did something that he didn’t expect her to do. She shove that helmet on his face so hard, he topple backwards, his back hitting on the bed. He winced at the pain at his ribs, the throbbing pain on his shoulder that he just took care of. He had never wanted to strangle someone so much. Not even the clown freak would beat the need to strangle her right now. 

Unfortunately for him, the feeling’s mutual. 

“Explain.”

“You’re smart, you figure it out.” he said, taking the mask of and putting it on the bed next to his head, staring at the ceiling and riding out the pain. 

“So everything’s true. You’re him, you’re that infamous Arkham Knight.”

“The one and only.”

“Then what happened tonight?”

“I fucked up and this is the result.”

“So these past few weeks that you’ve been ignoring me, you were actually trying to protect me?”

“No, I just find you really annoying.” he replied, without a trace of insincerity. 

“What did I do?” 

At her question, one of his eye twitched at the thought as he recalled some of the memories of the past few weeks. How she had stolen his beloved motorcycle and ruined it, leaving it at the middle of the road. How she had stolen his liquors to the point where he had to resort to stealing a few from Bruce. How she had them kicked out and blacklisted at his favourite bars because she was about to start a fight with some bitches for staring at him too long. 

“What didn’t you do?” he had wondered out loud. It was a mistake, for as soon as he muttered the question out loud, he heard the sound of glass breaking. 

Jason immediately got up to see what was going on, despite the pain in his mortal body telling him it was a mistake. What had happened to his sweet precious bourbon?

The sight nearly made him lose it. Nearly. The bourbon he so clearly loved was all gone before the bottle hit the ground, crashing into tiny pieces under her black leather boots.

He had never wanted more than to kill her right now, despite the things they had been through in the streets. He exhaled, trying to release his anger to the stupid breathing exercise. It only worked a little bit, before it came back again. How he had wished that his AK-47s are within his reach so he could blow her head off. 

Unluckily for him, she had similar anger management issues that could result to him being kicked out of his own apartment. After moving to this new neighbourhood a week ago, he couldn’t afford to take the risk of being kicked out again, because of her. Hell, especially because of her. 

“Can’t you calm down?!” he shouted. 

She stomped her leg like a little bratty child, shouting back, “Can’t you tell me the truth?!”

He was pretty sure that a blood vessel had popped out of his temple as he raged, “Yes! I am fucking Arkham Knight! And I have been avoiding you because you’re just fucking annoying, okay?! Not only was I deprived of my nice quiet fucking time, I am also deprived of my expensive bourbon that I fucking stole from Bruce!” And in a quieter tone, he continue, “You owe me more than a fucking drink.”

She looked like she was about to reply, until the chorus of Spice Girls’ ‘Wannabe’ filled the tense silence. Jason bursted into fits of laughter at the sound as she held up her index finger to warn him to stay quiet while she check who the hell was calling her at this hour. She scoffed at the sight, muttering ‘idiot’, then shoving her phone back in her pocket. He was still laughing to the point he was on the bed, wheezing. He didn’t even care about the pain in his ribs as he wheezed. 

It was too late for him to realise that the Devil appeared in her eyes as he was laughing. Because she stomped up to him, twisted the delicate skin of his ear between her two fingers and dragged him out of his bedroom, then out of his apartment, perhaps to his death. ‘Well, at least I’ll die of laughter.’ he thought, as he gripped her wrist, trying to pull her fingers away from his ear. 

“You do that some more, and I’ll use my nails.”

“The fuck!” 

“Oh yes, Jason Todd. You’re in my mercy.”


End file.
